Thanks and Good Bye (Storm)
by Akashiku
Summary: Selamanya kita tak akan pernah selaras – Furihata Kouki


**Thanks dan Good Bye (Storm)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairing : Furihata Kouki & Akashi Seijuurou**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort and little Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Selamanya kita tak akan pernah selaras – Furihata Kouki**

**Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

**Inspired from Super Junior's song. Storm.**

**...**

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**..**

**THIS IS AKAFURI'S FIC**

**.**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

** !**

** !**

** !**

_Stop talking_

_I hate myself for knowing everything before you even opened your mouth_

Tangan ku terhenti menggapai gagang pintu dan secara perlahan ku tarik kembali. Denyut tajam seketika menghujam nadiku. Kulukiskan senyum getir saat dengan tak asing aku menyaksikan – lagi – pemandangan yang membuat udara disekitarku serasa menghilang seketika.

"Sesak." Gumamku kesakitan meremas bagian dada sebelah kiriku.

Air mataku mengalir seiring dengan langkah rapuhku menjauh. Mengasingkan diri dari kenyataan pahit. Memaksa menganggap bahwa semuanya hanya ilusi mimpi buruk didalam tidur dan tak akan pernah menjadi nyata karena faktanya aku lebih memilih dibohongi dari pada harus kehilangannya. Kehilangan Akashi Seijuurou-kun.

Terkadang aku berfikir sebenarnya apa salahku hingga harus disakiti seperti ini. Dan terkadang dengan tamparan keras hatiku menjawab memang dari awal aku dan dia berbeda. Seinchi pun tak akan pernah ada yang dapat selaras. Tapi terkadang jiwaku tak pernah mau terbangun untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Terlalu egois mungkin dan inilah hukumannya. Orang yang terkasih lebih memilih mencari pelabuhan kasih sayang lain yang lebih hangat dan menentramkan.

_I wanted to lie and run away but your two eyes are telling me good bye_

Ddrrttt... ddrttt...

Akashi Seijuurou

Nama itu tertampang dalam benda berlayar flat yang tergeletak dibiarkan tak berdaya disampingku. Sebuah panggilan tertera jelas disana dan dengan hampa kupandangi saja tanpa berniat mengangkat. Sesungguhnya aku merindukannya mengingat tempat tinggal terpaut jarak yang lumayan jauh dan waktu bertemu yang sedikit tapi tangan ini tidak mau bergerak. Tangan ini melindungi telinga yang belum siap mendengar suaranya yang barangkali akan menyuarakan sebuah kalimat perpisahan.

Satu, dua, tiga dan tak terhitung lagi angka yang terus berlipat. Sedikit ku ukir senyum hangat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tetap gigih menghubungiku. Dan tepat di panggilan ke 37 nya aku menyerah luluh. Hatiku tak tega mengabaikannya.

"Moshi – moshi." Suara ku menggema lirih.

"Kouki! Kau baik – baik saja?!" Mataku meneduh dan hatiku menghangat. Ia masih memperdulikanku.

"Aku baik – baik saja Akashi-kun." Ya aku baik – baik saja. Baik – baik saja dalam kesakitan ini.

"Sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Akashi-kun tidak usah menjemputku. Aku ada dirumah sedang membantu Otou-san dan Oka-san. Maaf aku jadi tak mendengar panggilanmu." Ucapku berbohong. Aku hanya belum siap berhadapan denganmu dalam kondisi seburuk ini.

"Kau tidak berniat membohongiku kan Kouki?" Ah nada bicaranya berubah dingin.

"Tidak Akashi-kun. Aku berkata jujur."

"Jika kau berkata jujur Oba-sama tentu tidak akan mengatakan kau sedang tidak dirumah saat aku berkunjung iyakan?" Ah aku ketahuan ya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dapat berbohong ya?" Balasku sendu.

"Kouki..."

"Ya?"

"Kau ada masalah?" Ya ada. Masalah ku dengan hatiku dan dengan mu.

"Tidak."

"Katakan sekarang kau dimana. Aku akan kesana."

"Tidak. Aku baik – baik saja Akashi-kun. Sungguh baik – baik saja."

"Kouki kita harus bertemu. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Kau sedang kacau dan aku tahu itu." Kekacauan ini kau yang membuatnya Akashi-kun. Kau harus sadar itu.

"Aku..."

"Katakan."

"Akashi-kun kereta terakhir ke Kyoto akan segera berangkat. Kau harus segera ke stasiun agar tak ketinggalan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kou-."

"Ah jika kau ketinggalan besok kau tidak bisa pergi kesekolah. Cepat Akashi-kun sudah tidak banyak waktu." Takku perdulikan ucapannya.

"Kouki de-"

"Akashi-kun bergegaslah."

"Kou-"

"Akashi-kun waktu mu semakin berkurang."

"Furihata K-"

"Cepatlah keretanya akan bera-."

"Diam!" Aku tersentak dan kembali tersenyum miris.

"Maaf."

"Katakan sekarang kau dimana Furihata Kouki." Nadanya ditelingaku terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Ah aku kalah lagi.

"Aka-"

"Katakan!"

"B-baik. Aku ditaman biasa."

"Tunggu disitu. Jangan coba – coba melangkah barang secenti pun. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani melanggar." Setelah kalimat panjang dimatikanlah panggilan itu. Tak peduli mau dan tidaknya aku selalu paksaan yang mengurung.

_I finally set my heart to leave and it came to me like a harsh storm._

_It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain._

_Because it was more painful than a fate shaterred like glass at the end of this walk._

_I let you know but you wouldn't know_

Bukankah ada kalanya seorang merasa lelah? Aku terbakar demam cinta tapi aku tetaplah manusia yang dapat merasa lelah atas sebuah hal. Seperti aku lelah terhadap rasa cinta ini. Aku bukan manusia yang terus sanggup bertahan didalam kepura – puraan,bahkan seorang aktor sekalipun tak pernah terus berpura – pura.

Aku menyerah. Rasa sakit melepasmu memang tak tertandingi tapi aku sudah sering mengalaminya. Bagiku semuanya sekarang terasa seperti kerikil kecil saja walau sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah badai yang menakutkan. Aku sudah tak sanggup. Karena walaupun terbiasa itu hampir membuatku gila. Jadi kumohon mengertilah.

"Kouki.." Ah sudah sampai ternyata.

"Ohisashiburi Akashi-kun." Aku memaksa menarik senyum manis yang mungkin sangat terlihat aneh.

"Kou-"

"Akashi-kun" Aku memotong perkataannya cepat.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam dan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang siap mengalir kapanpun. Kuremas bangku tempat dudukku keras.

"Akashi-kun ayo kita putus." Aku menunduk dalam. Akhirnya.

"Kouk-"

"Aku pikir dengan tetap membiarkan diriku terbohongi itu tidak apa – apa tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku egois. Aku menghalangi kebahagian bebas mu."

Ku angkat tangan ku tanda menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam ditempat dan mendengarkanku hingga selesai berbicara kala tahu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Jangan merengkuhku lagi kumohon, bisik hatiku.

"Sejak awal kita memang sudah berbeda dan aku tahu kalau kita tak akan pernah selaras tapi aku tetap egois ingin memilikimu dan bersamamu." Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Jadi sebelum semuanya bertambah terlambat aku ingin mengakhiri ini. Cukup banyak kesakitan yang kita rasakan bukan?" Aku tertawa pelan. Bodoh! aku yang tersakiti bodoh! hahaha

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Akashi-kun tak pernah mau mengenalkan ku sebagai pacar. Jadi ayo kita akhiri saja dan anggap tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita. Itu lebih baik bukan?" Aku tersenyum miris.

"Kouki... Aku..." Ia berusaha meraih tanganku tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku menggeleng.

"Selamat Tinggal." Setelah mengatakan itu aku berlari menjauh. Tak peduli kalau dibelakang ia mengejarku. Karena pada akhirnya memang harus begini. Langit dan bumi tak pernah dapat bersatu.

Kuabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan darinya yang terus masuk kedalam ponselku. Aku menyerah.

"Terimakasih dan semoga kita tak bertemu lagi."

Ya itu pesan terakhir yang kutulis padanya. Dan akhirnya semua berakhir tanpa penjelasan.

**Owari**

**Tolong apa ini! T.T**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis yang muncul malah ini. Astaga.**

**Maaf kan jika sangat kacau. author lagi rada – rada banget ini maafkan minna #bow**

**Ah salam comeback yah :"**

**Intinya hope you like it aja lah ya.**

**Thanks for read**

**The last review pls~**

**Sincerenly**

**Akashiku **


End file.
